xhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosters, Cap and Tactics
Roster Expectations * You must always dress 18 skaters and 2 goalies, therefore it is wise to have call-ups in case of injury * You must set 3 D pairings and 4 forward lines. 7D, 11F is not allowed. * Being over the cap during the regular season could cause your Assistant GM to go on a waiving spree. Stay cap compliant or management will have to step in. * Be aware of your 50 / 80 max roster limits. Going over this will cause the Assistant GM to waive and release players, causing you permanent cap penalties. * If you run into injury trouble and do not have the proper call ups in place (i.e 2 goalie injuries and only 1 goalie in the organization to call up), you must sign one who is guaranteed to join the team next sim. Tactics * Everything is free to experiment, except for Forward and Defense usage. * The only acceptable choices for usage is "normal" or "equal". Do not set this to "overload", "just three", or "just two" as these are easily exploited. * Being caught using overload, especially in the playoffs, could lead to forfeit games or removal from the league. Waivers * There are times where the AGM will waive players despite not needing to and against the real GMs wishes. These players are protected and will be sent back if claimed, but only if the roster is compliant. * You must have had 23 players on your roster and be under the cap to have your player protected. The waived player must remain on your NHL roster. * You are expected to manage your team around IR. If the wrong player is waived after a player is taken off IR, you must let management know and you must waive the injury replacement or send them back to the AHL if needed to be roster compliant. * Training camp works a little differently and therefore there is some leniency towards AGM waiver mistakes. Salary Cap & Floor * Teams must be under the salary cap to start the season ($79,500,000). * Teams must be above the salary floor to start the season ($58,800,000). * Failure to be cap compliant (and not attempting to fix this) may result in management stepping in to waive or sign players. * These rules are enforced to create parity and prevent GMs from gutting teams and creating unrealistic imbalances in the standings as well as individual player scoring. Tanking is frowned upon, but you are not forced to be competitive at all times, only to maintain salary compliance. Calculating Cap * The in-game cap is not your friend. There is a glitch that allows you to bury salary without it counting against the cap during the season. Therefore, you will be provided with a google spreadsheet document to manually calculate your cap space at the beginning of the season. * Burying a player will give you a cap relief of 1,025,000 only. For ex. Arizona demotes Dave Bolland and his 5,000,000 salary to the AHL. If he clears and is kept in the AHL, instead of a cap hit of 5,000,000, he will have a cap hit of 3,975,000. * Commissioners will look over rosters at start of season to make sure everyone is compliant. * The in-game cap will only be used to calculate cap space at the trade deadline. Therefore, having buried contracts hurts you at the beginning of the season, but can help you to accrue in game cap space for the deadline.